Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno
'''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno 'is a video game based on the Nickelodeon animated TV series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender ''Avatar: The Last Airbender]. Like the previous two games which were set in the first and second seasons, the game's setting is based upon the show's third and final season. Gameplay Gameplay styles vary on different platforms. Wii The Wii version provide a completely different way to play. Fire balls, rocks and water can all be picked up by holding the B button and are guided using the Wii Remote provided there is a nearby source. Aang can form a sphere of high winds (canonically called an "air ball") to break down obstacles and blow away objects by making a circle with the primary controller. Toph can lift up earth and throw it, pull earth out of walls and lift it up to make pillars. Katara can Bend water to put out fires and can freeze it into a block by shaking the Nunchuk. Ice can also be pulled out of waterfalls and ice pillars can be made. Zuko can guide fire and burn things. Sokka throws his boomerang when the B button is pressed. Aang is unique, in that canonically he can bend all four elements, but only fights using Airbending. Nintendo DS In the DS version, the characters have very large heads, giving the game a cartoonish feel. Katara's ice bridge ability returns from the previous games. Sokka's boomerang is used to disintegrate out-of-reach objects or to solve puzzles; the player draws a path for the boomerang to follow. Toph can Earthbend small platforms to get over gaps with spikes and Aang can make Whirlwinds to either change directions of objects or to get them across gaps. Reception Wii The Wii version of the game has had a distinctly mixed and average reception. Although praised for its decent working controls, decent modelling of characters in the Wii version and lacking any serious flaws, the controls have also been criticised for being too repetitive and consisting of constant mashing of buttons, and also doesn't explain the storyline and plot to the player whatsoever, so those who've never followed the TV series would struggle to get a picture of what's the game about; it also doesn't quite capture the charm and atmosphere of the TV series, but is otherwise fine according to the reception. The game has been practically dubbed as a truncated copy of the TV series diluted and simplified to appeal to the younger fans and kids following the TV series. Nintendo DS The handheld variant however, has fared better with slightly more favourable reviews. The game level designs have been praised as excellent, along with fun puzzle challenges and battle fights; however the said puzzle challenges have according to IGN been too repetitive and frequent and tedious. It's evident however that the handheld version fared better though. Category:Avatar games Category:THQ games Category:Games published by THQ Category:Licensed games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nickelodeon games Category:2008 video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games